


The Relativity Of Equilibrium

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Series: Evan Agreste [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, But he likes to pretend he doesn't, Canon-Typical Behavior, Denial of Feelings, Domestic Fluff, Evan is a brave moron, Evan ships his parents together, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, Feelings Realization, Gabriel Agreste's A+ Parenting, Gabriel does too, Getting Together, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Confessions, Major Character Injury, Mutual Pining, Nathalie has feelings, Non-Canonical Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Relationship Problems, Superpowers, Time Travel, it's fabulous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: Dazed and broken, Evan Agreste, the son of Gabriel Agreste and Nathalie Sancoeur, finds himself 16 years back in the past, a year before his birth, and with a plan to stop the end of Paris at the hands of Lila Rossi, who is now in the possesion of the butterfly miraculous.Armed with a task that literally saps his soul the further he succeeds with it, Evan conspires to save his home and family - and to do all he can for those he knows before his soul is taken as the price for his wish.





	1. A Twist In Time

Evan Agreste lay in the ruins of Paris, eyes wide with horror. Lila Rossi stood before him, chuckling as her foot came down heavily apon his miraculous, breaking it. He stared in disbelief at the now shattered brooch, bits of it strewn across the floor.

"N-no... D-Duusu" he whispered in grief, scrambling to pick the pieces up, cradling his hands to his chest. "Please... No..."

"That's what you get!" Lila snorted, voice distorted beyond her mask. The new Papillon bent over to stare at him. "Now give me the miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

His ears and hand felt like they were itching, and he clutched at them fervently. NO. He couldn't let her get them. He couldn't!

"Never!" he gasped out, terrified. "I won't let you take them! You've k-killed Marinette and Adrien. You've destroyed Paris. You've... You killed m-my parents" he felt his breath catch, a sob tearing it's way up his throat. "B-but i won't let you get these miraculi! I won't!"

Her smug smirk twisted into a visage of cold rage, a sneer overtaking her as she stepped towards him with a growl. He pulled back hastily, only to be met with her cane in his ribs, falling to the ground, coughing.

The burning from the miraculi felt stronger now. He had been entrusted them, and he was terrified to lose them. More terrified of losing them than of death itself.

It was like they were scalding his skin. The pain was unbearable.

She reached for him, and something inside of him snapped.

"I WISH I COULD STOP ALL OF THIS FROM EVER HAPPENING!"

It was as if the universe had stopped. She was suddenly frozen, suspended, and so was everything else around him. Soot from fire was hanging in the air, and he couldn't hear anything.

Then a bright light erupted in front of him.

"You want to go back?"

He stared at the figure before him. It seemed vaguely human, but was made purely of red-and-green rimmed white light, so bright he could barely stand to look at it. Hesitantly, he responded.

"Y-yes!"

"The cost. The exchange must be equal"

He froze for only a second before responding. "Whatever the price is, i can take it!"

"Your soul. Once it is done."

The pause was even shorter this time.

"I don't care. If it's to save them... I'll do anything"

"Very well"

The last thing he recalled before falling unconscious was his vision turning a bright white and the broken brooch in his hand forming back into a complete shape.

\---

He awoke to a startled voice above him, disoriented.

"Wh-whu?" he mumbled, bewildered, only seeing a fuzzy blur of peach and dark blue above him, seeming to be talking to him. He faintly registered that he wasn't wearing his glasses. He had to take off his contact lenses before the battle, and at some point he swore his glasses had been broken. Damn it.

He also realized that not only were the dual miraculi still in his ears and on his finger, but that his brooch was now... Fixed? And clutched in his stiff fingers. He fumbled it into his pocket, dizzied.

Finally, he could understand what the blur was saying, and some basic shapes were coming back to him, though still blurry and out of focus due to the loss of his spectacles.

"-re you okay?!"

"Um... Kindaaa" he slurred dejectedly. He didn't recognise the voice. At least he wasn't dead...

He tried to sit up, a sharp pain shooting through his skull, resultant tinnitus from the explosions of the battle ringing in his pained ears.

When he finally focused, he froze. The girl talking to him looked like... Marinette! But that was impossible, she looked way too young! Just how far back had he been sent?!

I mean... She looked his age!

"Seriously, I'm ok, don't be so worried." he mumbled in response to her panicked rambling, himself a little startled. "Where are we?"

She looked more concerned by his words, if anything. "Um, near the louvre museum."

Ah. So where he had been before he had been taken back in time. Before the wreckage of it, anyway, the smoking remains of the Eiffel tower and Agreste manor vaguely within view.

Agreste manor. He almost choked. God. His parents would be alive in this time. He could see them again.

He jumped up, ignoring her startled yelp as he sprinted past her.

Past her, towards where he knew the manor to be. Some of the streets were different to how he knew them, but it didn't matter. He knew where home was.

_'Dad... Mum... I've missed you so much!'_

His tears were lost in the wind.


	2. Chapter 2

He stood in front of the gate, hand suspended over the bell.

He could press it now. Both of his parents should know about magic at this point (his father was a definite in that regard) and while they might not take him at face value, there was a chance they would at least feel inclined to listen to him.

But...

Tikki flew out from inside of his hoodie front pocket. "I think it would be best to wait. You don't want to shake time up too much!" she advised. He nodded slowly, but then heard Plagg scoff from the inside of his actual hood, shaking his head. "Oh, nonsense sugarcube! The timeline's already wrecked, what's the harm in just going in full swing?"

"Oh, don't be so reckless!" Tikki scolded him. As he watched them idly, a worried thought crossed his mind.

"Hey, if you two are still here and with me... What's gonna happen to the Tikki and Plagg with Marinette and Adrien? I've got Duusu too..."

They paused their back-and-forth, concerned looks crossing both of their faces. 

"I... Don't know, actually?" Tikki frowned. "What would happen with two of us at once?"

Plagg just shrugged.

Evan's finger ran over the brooch in his pocket, sighing. "I miss Duusu, but i think wearing 3 miraculi at once will be a bad idea. Might lose track of them" he looked at the kwamis. "Hey, should i take one of your miraculi off? Because i don't want to accidentally make a wish if i word something stupidly"

Plagg shook his head. "Nah kid, that doesn't work like that. You gotta actually be wishing, not just saying the words!"

Evan nodded in relief, before bringing himself back to the predicament at hand. He stared at the doorbell.

"...Imma come back later" he eventually huffed. "I think i need to get a bit more bearing on this time before i fu-"

 _"Evan."_ Tikki warned.

"-Screw with it a lot. Anyway, uh. I have a question. Where am i gonna sleep?"

There was silence.

"...Go homeless?" Plagg suggested. Evan groaned.

\---

"I actually can't believe I'm doing this crap" Evan grumbled as he climbed through the library window. "Plagg, you're a horrible influence for suggesting it"

The kwami of destruction just laughed. "You got a better idea? Besides, you can sneak some cheese from the canteen!"

"And some baked things for me!" Tikki smiled.

Evan just pouted. "So i am literally homeless now. This is fantastic" he paused to give a little "oof" as he fell through and landed awkwardly, before straightening up and dusting himself off. "Man. I'm gonna get caught within, like, the first week"

Plagg shrugged. "Next stop will be the homeless centre"

"Shut _up._ "

"Anyway!" Tikki cut in. "You'll have to see if you can make money some way; you won't be able to survive just off of cafeteria food!"

"Maybe i can just... rob Agreste manor! Is it technically my money yet? I mean... I'm meant to inherit it..." Evan tried.

"I don't think it works like that" Tikki deadpanned. 

"Ugh" Evan reached into his pocket, chagrined to only find a small amount of money and a pen. Duusu's miraculous was cold in his palm.

Just then, an alarm went off.

"What?!" Evan exclaimed. "Have i been caught ALREADY???"

"No, i think it's an akuma attack!" Tikki exclaimed, flying up to stare out of the window. 

"Oh, bother. Alright. Plagg, claws-!"

"No!" Plagg snapped, much to his surprise; the kwami was usually down for anything. "Think about it dumbo, there's already a Chat Noir here! What are people gonna think if there's suddenly two? You'll be so suspicious!"

"But i can't just sit in here while that kinda thing goes on!" Evan exclaimed. "Can't i at least... I dunno... Watch? Maybe help people escape whatever area is being attacked? Something!"

Plagg shook his head in dissaproval but didn't keep arguing. Tikki was just frowning in indecision.

"Whatever. If Ladybug and Chat Noir are too recognisable, then..." he took out his earrings and removed his ring, clipping his brooch on.

Tikki looked concerned. "It depends how recognisable Mayura is here..."

"Me and mum look different transformed" Evan reminded her, smiling as Duusu flew out, spinning around his head.

"Duusu, spread my feathers!"

He watched as his skin turned blue and his hoodie turned into a cloak with detailed peahen embroidery. His jeans became dark blue and his trainers morphed into smart looking dress shoes. His vision immediately cleared.

He grinned, feeling unbidden playfulness fill his heart. "Time to kick some akuma butt!"

Tikki gave him a flat stare. "No, time to help evacuate anyone in danger, like you promised!"

He pouted but nodded, looking vaguely disturbing with his large pupil, magenta iris and black sclera.

He jumped through the window to check out the chaos.

...

He was greeted by the sight of a massive blue ape climbing an office block, as if right out of a scene of a King Kong film.

He felt his jaw drop before grinning, shaking his head. "Woah, that's massive! I knew dad used to be super extra about stuff, but..." he snickered. "Lila's always looked so serious and lame. This just looks weird!"

He looked around, but everyone seemed to be making their way away. He hesitated but decided 'screw it' and scaled the tower, adrenalin filling him as he watched the massive blue monster above him climb ever higher.

Suddenly Ladybug shot up above of him, shouting out an angered "Let him go!" before slinging her yoyo at the akumatised villain. It didn't seem to do much impact, though the boy the gorilla seemed to be holding said something along the lines of her name, sounding happy. Was that... Adrien? 

The gorilla paused, as if thinking, before roaring and swinging at the masked hero, who quickly dodged, jumping over him and landing on his arm, holding on with a yell as it waved its arm around in annoyance.

"Man, i don't wanna miss out!" he huffed, hiding behind a small pile of rubble. "Didn't i come back to make stuff better? For all i know, this fight could have started a downhill spiral!"

Tikki frowned from under his jacket. "Don't even think about it!"

"What? But-!"

"You may not have been there to know, but I was, and this fight is really important because it removes Hawkmoth's suspicion that Adrien is Chat Noir! If you intefere you could jeapordise that!"

Plagg nodded rapidly. "I agree kid, don't mess stuff up like that, we've barely even been back a day! At least let this one play out!"

Evan continued to watch, feeling uncomfortable at being unable to help despite knowing he would be better off not helping.

He turned to leave, but froze when Adrien jumped off of the building.

He moved before his mind even registered, shooting forward in a blitz of feathers and flying off the building after the falling boy, who had spread his body out to slow his fall.

"It's not gonna be easy to do this as Mayura!" he grimaced, reaching forward to wrap an arm around a shocked Adrien's waist. He tugged the boy into his arms before kicking off against the building, jumping out and hitting the window of a building across from it. He felt himself slipping and repeated the action, jumping between until he was close enough to drop the blonde.

Adrien yelped as he fell the last 2 meters to the ground, instinctively rolling to cushion his impact.

Evan grimaced as he realized they had been surrounded by a crowd of people, and quickly fled.

\---

"What were you _thinking?!_ " Tikki cried out in agitaiton. "You know that nothing bad would have happened if you didn't interfere, because you know he's alive in the future!"

Evan shrugged, too shot full of energy to care. "Well, maybe I've started a butterfly effect to change the future for the better! I don't know, work with me here!" he tucked his miraculous back in his pocket. "Besides, this is before Mayura's reveal to the public, so it's not like people are going to assume I'm evil yet!"

"Screw the public! HAWKMOTH will recognise you, and he's going to wonder how you have a miraculous that, for all he knows, hasn't left the space behind his painting in years!" Plagg shouted, eyes wide.

"Ok, ok. I messed up. I just moved without thinking of the consequences. I'm sorry."

Tikki's eyes softened. "It's... It's not the end of the world. Just try not to intefere with things so drastically quite yet!"

He nodded, dejected, sat amongst the library books.

"Here's hoping the media doesn't focus too much on me"

\---

"Oh, nice" he said dryly, staring at the news articles. Not a single one left him out, and several featured him in the title. "That's brilliant. Yay."

Tikki smiled unsurely but supportively. "On the bright side, they haven't given you some kind of strange nickname yet, like they did with Rena Rouge and Carapace. They called them Vixen and Shell Shaker. Ugh." she shuddered at the memories.

"Nope. Too late. I'm now 'the blueberry bird'"

"Oh dear"


End file.
